marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Neramani (Earth-616)
) | CurrentAlias = Adam-X | CurrentAlias2 = | Aliases = X-Treme, Disciple of the Claw, Forsaken One, Ascendent One, Adam Neramani | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Ally of X-Men; formerly , Shi'ar Empire, | Relatives = Emperor Neramani (paternal grandfather, deceased); unnamed paternal grandmother (deceased); Ka'ardum (paternal great-uncle); unnamed paternal aunt (deceased); Lilandra Neramani (paternal aunt, deceased); Cal'syee Neramani (paternal aunt); D'Ken Neramani (father, deceased); , Shi'ar's entry Jonath (adoptive father); Gabriel Summers (uncle-by-marriage); Charles Xavier (ex-uncle-by-marriage); Sharra Neramani (cousin or paternal half-sister); Heather Cameron (possibly cousin); Davis Cameron (possibly cousin); White Noise (cousin); Black Light (cousin); unborn cousin; | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California; formerly Aerie (ship); Alaska; Ch'Reesharaa, Ch'ylaritha, Shi'ar Empire | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Metal stubs on the back of his hands; pointed ears; royal Shi'ar markings. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Wanderer | Education = | Origin = Shi'ar/Mutant hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Ch'ylaritha, Shi'ar Empire | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Tony Daniel | First = X-Force Annual #2 | HistoryText = Origin The man known as Adam-X was raised by a farmer named Jonath in a village on the Ch'Reesharaa planet in the Shi'ar Empire. He himself described the life on the planet as very harsh and hard to survive. At some point the villagers captured wounded Imperial Praetor Guards. They helped them recover and then released them. However, the Guards returned and destroyed the village, with Adam as the sole survivor. He escaped from the planet, and for years wandered from place to place. Never staying for long, he became a fierce warrior and an experienced pilot. Under mysterious circumstances he found himself on Earth remembering almost nothing about his life, including his name. Strong Industries vs X-Force He was found by Martin Strong, who gave him the name Adam-X and also nicknamed him X-Treme for his temper and abilities. They made a deal, Strong vowed to use his contacts to find out information about Adam's past, and in return Adam became his bloodhound and hunted for other mutants. At the same time, he met Michelle Balters; they both felt a mutual attraction towards each other and soon fell in love. However, when she ran away from Strong, Adam was ordered to return her. When he found Michelle the X-Force intervened, but Adam easily neutralized them and retreated. Later he agreed to help the X-Force to take down Strong and used his powers to defeat him. Meeting with Phillip Summers Desiring to learn the truth about his parents, Adam ended up in Alaska. There he encountered Philip Summers who, while piloting an airplane, crashed as a result of a sudden loss of vision. After happening upon Phillip, Adam cared for him until help arrived. Just before leaving, Jean Grey arrived and sensed that there was a connection between Adam and the Summers family. Adam allowed Jean to transfer memories of his days as a Shi'ar combat pilot to Phillip. Afterward, Adam disappeared. Eric the Red Adam continued his search and came across the Shi'ar agent Eric the Red, facing him in battle he lost and was brainwashed. Eric sent him to kill Genis-Vell, but in the battle they were dispatched to the Negative Zone which freed Adam from Shikari’s mind control. Teamed, Adam-X and Genis went to Shakari's base -- the Aerie -- where they had to fight with the Sidri hunters and in the end with Eric himself. In his encounter with Eric the Red, Adam-X learned that he was the son of the former Shi'ar emperor D'Ken and an unknown woman (apparently from Earth), who had been bred to introduce a hybrid with specific genetic potential into the Shi'ar Monarchy and to rule the Shi'ar Empire. San Francisco When Simon Trask led the Humanity Now! coalition in a march on San Francisco, the then current home of the X-Men and many other mutants, in an effort to get the government to pass breeding restrictions on mutants, Adam-X, alongside fellow mutants Lorelei Travis, Erg, Litterbug, and Meld led a counter-protest that quickly turned violent before being interrupted by Hawkeye. After this initial scuffle, Adam-X, Meld, Lorelei, Sunspot, Match, and Hellion met at Avalanche's bar, and discussed what actions they should take. Deciding to hold a protest in a public place, the group gathered, openly defying a curfew instituted by Norman Osborn in his capacity as director of H.A.M.M.E.R.. Viewing this protest as a good moment to launch his new mutant team, Osborn ordered Emma Frost to lead her X-Men against the group. Seemingly, he wasn't freed by X-Force and sent to the newly built mutant Utopia as he was taken in custody for a time by the S.W.O.R.D., in a plan to proceed with the deportation of any alien element of Earth. He returned at some time to San Francisco, unbeknownst to Steven Rogers' intel. When Kuurth attacked San Francisco, Adam helped the X-Men to stop him, but his powers were ineffective and the results made things worse. | Powers = Adam is a Mutant, his abilities include: *'Electrokinetic Haemopyrokinesis'/'Sanguine Combustion:' Adam can send an electric surge through oxygenated blood, which leads to ignition of the electrolytes present in blood, causing a person to burn from the inside out. To use his power, Adam must first saturate opponent's blood with oxygen. He usually uses various blades to injure the opponent and cause bleeding, thus oxygenated their blood. Also sometime he uses the trigger word "Burn" to activate his power. When employing his power, his eyes glow with a reddish light. The intensity of the burn is variable: he is capable of producing merely a warming sensation, to incinerating a person within a matter of seconds. X-Treme can affect multiple targets with his power, the average intensity of which is enough to stun. Doing so, however, takes a tremendous effort, usually leaving Adam in a weakened state. For this reason, his abilities are not often used against multiple targets. As a Shi'ar-Human hybrid Adam-X also has physical abilities far superior than those of ordinary people, including: *'Enhanced Agility:' His physical agility is about 10 times that of a normal human. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' His reflexes and ability to move are far superior to both human and Shi'ar. *'Enhanced Strength:' He can lift about 500 lbs. *'Enhanced Speed:' He can cover a few miles in a matter of minutes. *'Enhanced Eyesight:' He can see objects at least a mile away with precise clarity. *'Enhanced Regeneration' | Abilities = Adam is an extremely accomplished fighter. He is also skilled at piloting Shi'ar starships. Other abilities include: tracking, acrobatics, blade combat, and knife throwing. | Strength = Peak Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Adam wields cybernetic, retractable blocking blades named Thet’je that are forged of an unknown Shi'ar metal. He also uses throwing knives. | Notes = * While he apparently has royal markings, he does not seem to have feathers as is common among Shi'ar royalty. * Adam-X was one of the few mutants whose powers hadn't been replicated by Sublime Corporation into a Xperience inhaler. Summers brother From on, Adam was intended to be the additional brother to Cyclops once mentioned cryptically by Mister Sinister (Sinister mentioned that he didn't want Cyclops or "his brothers" to succumb to the Legacy Virus), but the plans for this were dropped when Fabian Nicieza left Marvel's various X-Titles in 1995. He was supposed to be the son of D'Ken and Katherine Anne Summers, the mother of mutants Vulcan, Cyclops, Havok, who had been captured by the Shi'ar. While this origin was never confirmed in the comics themselves, Adam is half-human, and Katherine was the only known human woman in Shi'ar space at the time. X-Men #39 (Dec. 1994) featured a story about Adam discovering Philip Summers (father of Christopher Summers and grandfather of Cyclops and Havok) in the Alaskan wilderness and feeling an unusual connection to the old man. Adam-X is presumed to be the son of Katherine Anne Summers by Emperor D'Ken based upon a number of suggestions: Adam's blonde hair, the remark made to Cyclops by Sinister (there is uncertainty about whether or not Sinister would have had any knowledge of Gabriel Summers), the connection felt by Adam towards Phillip, Jean Grey's psionic sensation, and the fact that D'Ken kept Katherine as a concubine in his harem prior to ordering her execution. Nicieza later confirmed that he intended Adam X to be the half-brother of Cyclops and Havok: "ADAM X was INTENDED to be the illegitimate offspring of D'Ken and Kate Summers. Taken from D'Ken and raised on a farming planet. BUT--and it's a big but--since I never had the opportunity to tell the entire story, what I intended is worth the screen it's printed on." rec.arts.comics.marvel.xbooks, August 1998 Nicieza left the X-Men office in 1995, and many of his plots were taken in new directions. While it was always intended that Adam X is in fact the "third Summers brother", the idea has been retconned in favor of a new character introduced by Ed Brubaker in the mini-series X-Men: Deadly Genesis: Vulcan. Yet, like Adam X, Vulcan does have a mysterious connection to the Shi'ar. However, Adam could still be the brother to Cyclops and Havok mentioned by Sinister (since he was intended to be their half-brother on their mother's side, he would never have been a "Summers brother" despite the fan-term). Sinister mentioned only "your brothers." In addition, Vulcan, in-stasis and believed dead while the Legacy Virus was a problem, could not have been the brother mentioned by Sinister. Also Sinister never says how many brothers Scott and Alex have, so they may have more than one other brother. Adam, being a brother to the Summers, could explain Sinister's interest in him earlier on. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Adam X }} Category:Neramani Family Category:Avian Form Category:Blood Burners Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Night Vision Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Shi'ar/Mutant Hybrids Category:Electrokinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Acrobats Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)